


澳耀 | 拾遗·其三·青衫湿

by BluishMeow



Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 其三 | 蓬山此去无多路
Relationships: 澳耀
Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853014
Kudos: 2





	澳耀 | 拾遗·其三·青衫湿

**Author's Note:**

> 其三 | 蓬山此去无多路

“速进京。”

纸上是熟悉的字迹，只是那行楷已少了飘逸潇洒的味道，更像是急切中匆匆写就。

或许，也是有些凝重吧。

王濠镜再度抚摸纸张纹理，小心却机械地，沿折痕复归原样。他不知道自己这是第几次叹气，只混沌地想，倘若兄长在场，放到从前，该是笑着看他，“可别把福气都放走了。”

又是一阵长久的怅然：如今这困顿难处，贸易疲颓，又有夷人作伥，这叫自己如何信得这玩笑话里、真只是伶仃洋中免受烦忧的小小福地呢。这时日里要是真有谁愿意予他安慰，怕也只有兄长罢。

兄长……他的兄长。

翻涌的痛楚与愧疚沉沉压在心头，在暑热中亦感寒颤，王濠镜须站起身才能缓慢地捋顺气息，指尖落在落款处透出的墨色，想的却是王耀惊异却心痛更多的面容。王濠镜抿着嘴把信收好，仿佛不见其踪迹就能不再乱想，思绪却一再奔走，任他再次从几前踱到多宝格，连门外有人敲门进屋都未曾发觉：已是这个时辰，本应向兄长问安，王耀却迟迟未醒。

兄长是身体抱恙，还是……不愿意见他？

今天是他离京的日子啊。

推门进来那人先叫了他一声。

是王京。

王濠镜这才发觉有人，定了定神问好，便又陷入沉默，斟酌着如何开口，实际上匆匆赶来这几日，外头并没有给他这个身份多说些话的余地。王京知他必然郁结，加之舟车劳顿，并没让他多做什么：“车马备好了，再过一时辰该走了。我让人熬了绿豆汤，待会儿送来，且当消暑吧。”

王濠镜道过谢，问起长兄如何，王京的眉间又是皱了几分：“大哥还在歇息。你也知道……近来这段日子，他精神头总是时好时坏。”

他自然是知道的。思及此，心里又更加不安，却也知道眼下难有更好的法子。于是王京走后他又陷入良久的缄默，似终于无法克制，步履匆匆踏出房门，几乎是冲到了外头，望向王耀的居室，却又硬生生地止住。那股奇异的冲劲悄无声息地平息，因紧张而握起的拳头也放松下来。

那日，也是在那里与他见面的。

并不算愉快。王濠镜有些难过地想，又自嘲，当日对兄长那般说话，放在朝中也该算大不敬吧。

他该对我生气的，却还是任自己使了性子。王濠镜坐回了椅上。家什刻凿板直，令人不得不长久保持正襟危坐的姿态；而向来遵循规矩礼节的他，此刻却想不管不顾地任凭自己歪倒。他懊恼，且恨，恨这不见天光的时日，恨做来往进出的港口，更恨那让他匆匆北上的事由。

“你已经都知道了，是么？”王耀是这么问他的。

取道天津，他是能碰上那些公使的。洋人们又提要求，总□衙门最后同意入京会谈，此间种种传言，再加上推测，王濠镜已能拼出个大概：这些个奔波的商谈，最终目的还是只有一个：签约。

是啊，即便不确切，也是能猜到的，不然他的属地上怎会看见洋人头目多方走动，王耀又怎会匆忙传信、有要事相商呢。王濠镜沉默着，咬咬牙点了头，抬眼去看王耀，只见他脸上的平静，不知道藏在袖口下的手是否也会紧握成拳。

指尖紧压住掌心，王濠镜靠这样的疼痛保持专注，听王耀与他梳理这几月公使的往来文书，又问他所处情形如何，漫漫谈话到最后竟也压得人喘不过气来，紧咬牙关的微颤里，他听见王耀问：“濠镜，你说什么？”

他直直望向王耀的眼睛，看那深潭表面微微的涟漪：“是因为这样……我如今才有机会面见兄长，对么？”

王耀蹙了蹙眉。

王濠镜凝神注视着他，依旧笔直站定，内心却俨然置身于风浪之中，不断有巨浪侵袭，击打小小礁石，几乎难以稳住身形。

王耀这些日子少有机会安稳休息，这一大段下来嗓子已有些哑，却没顾上手边的茶，只定定喊了声濠镜，平淡中，是有些沉的嗓音。

站着的少年仍直直看着王耀，已不顾长兄的这一声里究竟还存了什么意味：兄长让我来，我便来了。可是我们能谈什么呢？兄长与我道明局势，就能免掉这一次劫数吗？您才是最清楚日后结局如何的，不是么？

面前人没有太多表情，只有那双蜜色的眼睛，一动不动锁在王濠镜身上，似要坚持听他说完。

王濠镜有些艰涩地扯出笑容。他回想收信那日，原本间隔许久的互通来信是该让他展颜的，而这次接来的只有仓促急切，聪敏如他思忖片刻便可知，又怎会不担忧，如何不焦心。又怎么可能……不会害怕且委屈。

他在海面上，一侧是长兄从前便教导的家国情义，另一侧是虎视眈眈的那些远洋船炮；他不是抉择的分界线，蜷在当中试图留下自己内心的痕迹，却时刻有可能被掀翻。他不是没有看见佩德罗和波诺弗瓦如何干涉，甚至是带走嘉龙的那个男人亦参与其中——王濠镜是知道的，王耀为这些事当面质疑，更为此难以安眠，他都知道。王濠镜自知有很多不该做，不能说，但在那一刻他再无法握住缰绳，情感先于理智。

“兄长。只要你说，你的濠镜，是一定愿意为你做事的。兄长觉得只要照做便能有益，也最乐意见得我们能如此吧？”

王耀倏地站起来，手握在了桌角，指尖泛白。

王濠镜甚至觉得自己有些摇摇欲坠，而实际上他还稳稳站在王耀面前，他一切的眩晕都是那场不为人所知的风雨在作祟，密布的乌云间，有双大手伸过来拉扯着王濠镜死死守住的幕布，身外物的侵扰却有如伤在血肉，被生生扯出一道口子，王濠镜已无他法，那道豁口已在王耀面前——

“可濠镜只想听兄长说。”

王濠镜抬起脸看已站在自己身前的王耀，脸上是与这少年面貌并不相符的怆然：“我的兄长，你是如何想的呢、你还……愿意留下我么？”

那双深潭掀起了层层波澜。

瓢泼大雨砸在面前，他所在的扁舟终于再也支撑不住，直到王耀伸手卷他袖口，让他久握的拳头缓慢松开、用掌心托住少年人的颤抖。王濠镜向来澄澈的眼睛布满阴翳，王耀凑近才发现迷雾后只有一个身影，映着惊异，心痛，还有突然的明了。

王耀的手覆在王濠镜脸颊，王濠镜才发现脸上淌下了湿润，眼泪汇聚成河。

王耀长长叹息，把他紧抱在怀里，不停拍着背，安抚这不愿被掩去的呜咽。

他从未在兄长怀里哭得这般伤心过。

王濠镜留了一封信，该走了。

王京与他一同出门，见王濠镜执意不让他送太远误了其他事，叮嘱了几句，便策马往城西而去。

王濠镜停住目送了背影，将目光转回来，正欲上马，却突然福至心灵回过头。

王耀站在城门数十步外看着他。

他心下一紧，满溢的酸涩与自责同时翻腾，咬着牙走了几步，鼻尖已泛酸。行了叩拜完成迟来的请安，王濠镜站起来定在原地遥遥注视，再转回身上马。

他停了一停，最后似终于下决心，疾驰离去。

或许等下一次，再促膝长谈吧。

FIN.

他担忧兄长的忧患吗 是的  
他操心自己的处境吗 是的  
他懊恼自己只是小小海岛吗 是的  
他为兄长难以顾及自己而委屈过吗 是的

但你问他  
他爱他的兄长吗  
是的

*背景是1862年中葡草签。（原定两年后正式定，最后没有签，我们后来所熟知的那个是1887年签订的。）  
*提及英、法是因为，当时葡方为促成签约，向实力地位更优的英和法请求了帮助。其中细节我不做粗糙转述啦。  
*跟鹅聊的时候最开始的点就在于“这么久没见、终于能与兄长见面，却被告知要被送出去了”，于是当时就想看“吵架”画面，因为其中感情真的结合很多矛盾点，写出来也算是完成自己对这个场景的解读。  
*这是濠镜这辈子第一次在老王怀里哭得这么伤心。第二次是在一九九九年。  
*是两位王先生唯一一次吵架。

30/06/20


End file.
